The Talented Samantha Carter
by lovestruck1990
Summary: Just a fic that popped into my head during English class today


It was 1900 hours and Jack was finally heading off base. Just as he slipped his key-card through the slot for the elevator Daniel called out his name. Jack hesitantly turned around. Teal'c was standing next to Daniel, dressed in civvies, and wearing a very stylish pinstripe fedora.

"Jack, where are you going?" Daniel queried.

"Home Daniel, it's the end of the day, and I'm going home like a normal human being." Jack's voice was full of annoyance.

"Are you forgetting that you said you'd join me, Teal'c and Sam tonight at Remy's?" Jack lowered his head. Yes, he had completely forgotten that he had promised his teammates that he would join them tonight to see the local talent competition.

"Yeah, I did. So, you guys ready, where's Carter?" Daniel smirked a little.

"Oh, she's meeting us there."

"Alright, lets get going then." O'Neill said gruffly, he just wanted to get this night over and go home.

Jack, Daniel, and, Teal'c walked into the crowded dancehall. Jack stood on the balls of his feet scanning the crowd for his beautiful 2IC. Finally the light's dimmed and forced the three men to find their seats. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c sat through the entire show. Jack kept looking around for Carter but she was nowhere to be seen. Finally the last act was up.

'Hello everyone, I would just like to say that the Colorado Springs Four-H club is very thankful for you support by coming to night. For our last performance we have Major Samantha Carter and Major Janet Frasier. So please sit back and enjoy.' Jacks eyes almost popped out of his skull as he watched the stage light up, revealing his very own Sam Carter, center stage, guitar in hand. She was wearing a very soft looking blue dress. Janet was standing next to her in a similar dress, but her's was a light violet, and in front of her was a beatiful cello. Jack watched in amazement as Sam strummed the first notes of the song, while Janet smoothly played her cello. Soon Sam's beautiful voice joined the tune.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of the goddess before him. Every time Sam moved her arm, her dress rippled and billowed. Jack he'd never known she was so talented.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Sam's eyes scanned the crowed as she played, finally her eyes met with Jack's, and that was where they remained. Now Jack knew he had made the right decision when he handed in his resignation this morning. Sam was smiling as she sang.

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

God, Jack loved this woman so much.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

As the song died down, the hall was filled with great amounts of applause. Sam and Janet exchanged glances and bowed to the crowd. Sam looked back to Jack and winked before she exited the stage.

'Wow, wasn't that something folks, lets give it up for the lovely Majors one more time.' The announcer walked over to the judges table and

'Alright, now our judges have voted. To nights third-place winner is…Mr. Thomas Owen and his dancing poodle. Very nice Mr. Owen. Second place goes to, Miss Christina Marshall and her performance of 'When your Good to Mama' from the musical _Chicago. _And finally, our first place winner for this evening is…Major's Samantha Carter and Janet Frazier and their duet of 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Lets all give a round of applause to all of our performers this evening, you have all done a wonderful job.' By now, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel were giving the Major's a standing ovation. Janet smiled and blushed. Sam simply continued to gaze into Jack's eyes.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack treated everyone to dinner at O'Malley's that night. The five of them had a wonderful time laughing and joking as the clock ticked well into the night.

"Well, I think it's time I went home. I still have to go in tomorrow afternoon for my shift." Janet said as she stood up. Daniel immediately stood to help her with her coat and to walk her to her car. Teal'c bowed and told them that he was going to convince Daniel to bring him back to the base so he could kel'no'reem. Now Jack and Sam were sitting alone, the usually crowded restaurant was almost empty. Sam leaned over to Jack, ever so slightly.

"Sir, Janet was my ride home." Sam said with a smile.

"Well" Jack stood, offering his hand to Sam, "Then I shall graciously offer you a ride home." Sam giggled, and for once, Jack didn't tell her to stop. Sam gently grasped Jack's hand and looked into his eyes for a brief second, then rose to her feet.

"Thank you…sir." Sam smiled. As soon as they were outside, Jack turned and pulled Sam into his arms, to her surprise.

"Sam, there's something I need to tell you, please don't be angry with me." Sam brow furrowed.

"What is it sir?"

"I retired." Sam's eyes grew wide as the Stargate.

"Y…you retired! Why! How could you do this and not even talk to the rest of the team? We still need you out there and you just-" Sam was effectively silenced by Jacks soft lips pressed against her own. Acting on impulse, Sam wrapped her arms around Jacks neck. Jack, in return, deepened the kiss ever-so-slightly. He wasn't going to force Sam into anything she didn't want. But instead of backing away, as Jack expected, Sam's tongue delved into the depths of Jacks mouth, tasting the wonderful uniqueness that is Jack. Finally the pesky need for oxygen over came their passionate embrace. Jack leaned his forehead against Sam's.

"Stay with me to night Sam. Please." Jack breathily pleaded.

"Love to s…Jack."


End file.
